


Tornado

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Rian's house gets wrecked in the Nashville tornados, so he stays with Alex temporarily.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tornado

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Hey, there you are! How was your flight?” Alex asked as Rian walked over to him in the airport waiting area. Rian set down his carry-on bags, and the two of them shared a quick hug.  
“It wasn’t too bad, I had the whole row to myself, which was really nice. Thanks for waiting here to pick me up,” Rian replied as they pulled apart.  
“No problem, it’s actually been kind of fun. I’ve met some fans and read through a couple emails I’ve been pushing off. why don’t we go down to baggage claim, then we can head to my house?” Alex suggested.  
“That’s cool, everything has been insane the past few days, so I’m looking forward to getting to relax some this evening,” Rian said as the two of them went down a level to where the baggage claim area was.   
Once they found which carousal was the right one for Rian’s flight, they walked over to it, and waited until the bags started to come out, Rian’s being one of the first ones.  
“This is everything I’ve got, I’m ready if you are,” Rian said, trying to grab onto all of his luggage.  
“I’ll take your big suitcase; you’ve got a lot to carry. I’m in the parking garage on the first level,” Alex explained, leading his friend to the exit where the parking structure was, then over to his car. Once the two of them got the bags loaded into Alex’s car, they got in the front seats, and Alex started to drive.  
“Hey, thanks for giving me a temporary place to stay, man. I can’t’ tell you how much I appreciate it,” Rian said as Alex turned onto the highway.  
“No problem, Rian, I’m just sorry you’re not here under better circumstances. All of the photos you sent looked pretty bad,” Alex replied, sympathy in his voice.  
“Yeah, and they’re all worse in person. When we get to your house, I’ll talk to about it more,” Rian said back.  
“Sounds good to me. I think I mentioned this to you already, but my wife is out of town for the week, so we’ll have the house to ourselves for a bit, which might be good for you while you’re adjusting to not being home for now,” Alex stated.  
“You did mention that, and I am kind of happy about that, just for now,” Rian replied.  
“I totally understand. We’re just about to my house, it’s super close to the airport,” Alex said as he got off of the highway.   
Rian stayed silent as the events from the past few days played in his head again; the tornados coming through Nashville, and then watching a part of his house get destroyed by them hitting a tree in his backyard. He tried to keep himself together, despite the anxiety and sadness that he was starting to feel, which had been very common emotions to him over the past few days.   
Alex finally pulled into a long, gravel driveway, and continued to follow it until they got to Alex’s new house. Rian felt a small smile form on his face when he saw a horse in a fenced area to his right, it reminded him of home, which gave him a feeling of comfort.   
“Let’s get your stuff into the guest bedroom, then we can get dinner. I made your favorite earlier!” Alex exclaimed with a smile.  
“Spaghetti and meat sauce?” Rian asked in a hopeful voice.  
“You guessed it! I have some red wine, too, since I know you like to have that with pasta. And, it’s me, there’s always wine readily available here,” Alex said with a laugh.  
“I wouldn’t expect anything less!” Rian replied as the two of them grabbed Rian’s things, then walked into Alex’s house.  
“This place is even more impressive in person!” Rian exclaimed as they walked up the staircase, and to the bedroom at the end of the hallway.  
“Thanks, man. sometimes, I still can’t believe that this is actually my house,” Alex admitted, setting Rian’s bag down on the bed.  
“I bet. So, this is my room for the time being?” Rian asked, putting down his smaller bags.  
“It sure is! The closets and dressers in here are empty, so feel free to unpack however much you want to. Through that door on the wall is a bathroom, and I put some towels and stuff in there for you earlier. I think that’s about it, let’s go on back downstairs, then we can eat and see if there’s any good games on right now,” Alex suggested, leading them out of the guestroom, back down the stairs, then into Alex’s kitchen.   
Alex grabbed plates, silverware, and wineglasses for the two of them, then they served themselves pasta and wine.  
“Thanks for making this, man, I really appreciate it,” Rian said as they sat down at the dining room table.  
“It’s no big deal, it’s not that hard to make. This has always been one of my favorites, too,” Alex replied as he drank some of his wine.  
“Oh, did you want to see the photos? I didn’t send everything that I took, I didn’t want to blow up your phone,” Rian explained, half joking and half serious.  
“Sure, I can’t believe there’s more than what you already sent, you put a lot into the band group chat,” Alex replied, taking Rian’s phone and starting to scroll.  
“I sent the main pictures. A lot of what you haven’t seen are close ups of things that I’ve sent before,” Rian replied. The two of them stayed silent for a bit, Rian started to eat his dinner, and Alex continued to scroll through all of the pictures, an apologetic look forming on his face as he kept going.  
“That’s just awful, man. I’m so sorry that happened,” Alex said, handing Rian back his phone once he’d finally seen everything.  
“Thanks, Alex. I still can’t believe it’s real, to be honest. It just doesn’t feel like this is actually reality,” Rian said, looking down at his pasta.  
“I bet. Aside from the disbelief, how’re you feeling about everything? I want to do what I can to help you through this. Not just by letting you stay here, but I want to help with your emotional well-being, too,” Alex explained in a serious voice. Rian took a deep breath before sitting up some and looking at Alex.  
“I guess I’ve mostly been feeling sad and anxious about everything. I was in the house when it got destroyed, luckily this happened to the side of the house that I wasn’t in, but it was still extremely terrifying. I can’t unhear that tree falling and crashing into the house,” Rian explained, his voice coming and going.  
“That definitely seems like a traumatic experience, that’d freak me out, too,” Alex replied.   
“That’s actually a huge reason I’m glad you’re cool with me staying here. I have plenty of friends back in Nashville I could’ve stayed with, and maybe that would’ve been the easier option, but to be there right now, to see all of the damage that was done, just makes me feel really uncomfortable. It’s all too much right now. And, you’ve been one of my best friends for years now, so being here with you is comforting, regardless,” Rian said back.  
“I’m glad to hear that it is. So, do you think you’re going to try to make your house exactly how it was before all of this happened, or do you think you’ll change it, or add on to what it was?” Alex continued.  
“I’m not totally sure. I have to wait a couple weeks to figure all of that out. I’ll go back to Nashville in the near future to talk to the construction team about what makes the most sense. They’re prioritizing city buildings first, as they should, but it’s weird knowing that someone could technically just walk into my house where the tree fell. I have my neighbors watching it, and I have a security camera app on y phone, but it’s still just so weird and crazy. It also makes me sad, because I spent a lot of time and money on that house, renovating things to make it exactly how I wanted them and buying different pieces that got destroyed. Maybe I was a bit too proud of it all, but it really did feel like it was all finally perfect,” Rian explained, tears of frustration appearing in his eyes.  
“Hey, don’t cry, man. I know all of this really sucks, but everything is going to be okay, and I’ll do what I can to make all of this better for you,” Alex said, looking at his friend.  
“I know you will, you’re a great friend. That’s also why I asked if I could stay with you; I figured out of everyone in the band, you’d offer the most support,” Rian explained.   
“Well, I’m glad to hear that. Hey, I got a text from Jack and Zack in the group chat, they want to group FaceTime with us to see how you’re doing. Are you up for that after we finish eating?” Alex asked, looking at the messages on his phone.  
“Sure, let’s do that,” Rian replied, making the two of them share a smile. The two of them quickly finished up their dinner, then brought their glasses and the bottle of wine out to the living room. They sat on Alex’s sectional, and his dogs jumped up with them.  
“Okay, we can add them from my phone,” Alex said, getting the call set up. After a few minutes, their friends both picked up.  
“Hey guys!” Alex exclaimed, looking at his phone with Rian.  
“Thanks for setting this up, Alex. I tried to, but I had no idea about what I was doing,” Jack said with a laugh.  
“No problem. Hey, here’s Rian!” Alex said, handing his phone to Rian.  
“Hey man, I’m glad you got to Baltimore safely,” Zack said.  
“Same here, how’re you doing, man?” Jack asked.  
“Well, I’ve been better,” Rian truthfully replied, trying to sound as upbeat as he could.  
“I can imagine,” Zack said.  
“Those pictures didn’t look good, dude,” Jack stated.  
“There’s more pictures than what he sent in the group chat,” Alex said.  
“Damn, sorry to hear that, Rian,” Jack said sympathetically.  
“Yeah, it definitely sucks, but being here with Alex will make this situation a lot more tolerable,” Rian replied.  
“I bet. Hey, maybe Jack and I can fly out there at some point, then we can all hang out while you deal with this. It’ll be just like the good old days, back in high school!” Zack suggested.  
“I like that idea, but I wouldn’t call high school the good days,” Jack said, making everyone laugh.   
“I’d be down for that, maybe we can work something like that out,” Alex said, looking to Rian for an answer.  
“That’d be fun. Thanks for all of the support guys, I really appreciate it,” Rian said, smiling at his friends.  
“I think I’m going to end the call; I know Rian’s pretty worn out from traveling and from beginning to deal with everything, but maybe we can all talk tomorrow,” Alex suggested.  
“Sounds good to me. You guys have a good night!” Jack replied.  
“We’ll be thinking of you, Rian!” Zack added. Once everyone said their goodbyes, Alex ended the all.  
“That was nice, I’m glad we could do that,” Rian said.  
“Me too. I know I’ve said this, but if there’s anything I can do for you, whether you’re here or in Nashville, let me know and I’ll do my best to help. I’m here for you, man,” Alex said in a sincere voice.  
“I really do appreciate that, Alex. I think that, for now, I want to watch some basketball, and continue to drink this wine before heading to bed for the night,” Rian requested.  
“You’ve got it! Have as much wine as you want, I’ll put something on,” Alex said, turning on his TV. After a bit of channel surfing, he finally was able to find a professional basketball game and selected it to watch.   
Rian knew that everything was far from being okay again, but that didn’t bother him as much as it had just a few hours before. This would be a tough thing to get through, but with the heavy support of his best friends, Rian knew that everything would eventually be fine again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on here! I've not left my house much due to social distancing, and I've been trying to write when I don't have school things to work on, which means I should be able to post frequently again! I have more requests to work on, but always feel free to send in ideas if you've got them, I'm always open to them! I'm looking forward to filling my new free time with writing a bunch for you guys, this is such a weird time, and I'm glad that I've built this community around my fics, because we can all figure this out together! Thank you for reading, and stay safe! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
